Wedding Woes
by luvsanime02
Summary: Clint is hiding so that he doesn't mess anything up on Natasha's wedding day. Bucky joins him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the January 4th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: mandatoryfunday . tumblr .com(/)post/189934682779/happy-new-year-winterhawk-fandom-have-a. (Without the spaces and parentheses.)

########

**Wedding Woes** by luvsanime02

########

Clint's shoes are shined to perfection. It's making him uncomfortable.

This is an important day - his best friend's wedding - and Clint is not allowed to mess everything up. Anything up.

Clint is definitely going to mess something up. Probably his shiny-new shoes.

Realistically, Clint is pretty sure that Natasha won't care if his shoes aren't perfect. She'll notice, for sure, and might roll her eyes. But she'd be the last person to expect perfection from Clint. It's just that, for once, Clint wants to be perfect. For her. She deserves a best man who can keep his shoes shiny and his tie on straight.

Clint's being ridiculous, and is very aware of it, but he's still sitting on a chair instead of walking around. He figures that the more time he spends sitting, the less chance he has of ruining his outfit.

He won't be able to stay here for too long, though. Eventually, it will start to seem like Clint is hiding, which would just cause Natasha to worry. Which, again, is the opposite of what he wants. She should be able to enjoy her wedding day without any disasters happening.

Too bad that Clint is a walking disaster.

He's getting ready to walk back out into the crowd of people, though. If he can't stay here all night, then Clint might as well bow to the inevitable and mingle. He gets as far as standing when the door opens in a hurry and the other best man, Bucky Barnes, stalks through the doorway.

Clint really appreciates how Bucky never seems to just walk anywhere. He stalks or stomps or moves so quietly that he once caused Tony Stark to scream in fright, which was all kinds of hilarious, but he never does anything as ordinary as walk.

Right now, he's moving very quickly, the door closing behind him and Bucky leaning against it with a deep sigh of relief. Clint's not sure what to say. Bucky seems like he wants a moment or two dozen to himself, but it's not like he can be unaware of Clint also being in the room - Clint isn't exactly hiding, standing in front of a large chair that's facing the door - so shouldn't Clint say something? Be polite?

"You hiding, too?" Bucky asks after a few seconds.

Clint's grateful that Bucky's the one who breaks the ice first. "Yeah," he admits, because why bother with lying? "How is everything out there?"

Bucky slumps, sliding down the door until he's sitting on the floor. Clearly, he's not worried about looking perfect tonight. Then again, Clint's pretty damn positive that Steve won't notice if Bucky's suit is a little wrinkled. Not with Natasha by his side all night.

"It's insane," Bucky says, and he sounds completely overwhelmed now that Clint's paying more attention. "You can't get within 15 feet of Stark without someone flashing a picture, and Sam thinks the whole thing's amusing, and I _know _Steve's uncomfortable with all the press and stuff but it's not like I can rescue the guy from his own wedding."

Well, that's a lot. Clint frantically tries to think of something supportive to say. "Too bad you didn't drag Stark in here with you," he says. "Would really give the press something to gossip about, and get some of the attention off of Cap and Nat, too."

Why is Clint ever allowed to speak? Bucky laughs, though, so Clint counts it as a win.

"I should have done that, yeah," Bucky agrees. "Then, after the three of us left the room together, they could have run an article about our wedding orgy."

Clint snickers. Sad thing is, they would have. "We can still give them something to talk about," Clint offers. "Just have to walk out of the room with your hand touching my arm, or something."

Why is Clint setting himself up for more disappointment? Like he doesn't have enough to stress about today.

Except, instead of laughing again, Bucky eyes Clint from head to toe and smirks. Clint actually feels his heart start beating faster. "Or," Bucky drawls, "we could spend the next half-hour making out, and then not give a damn what we look like before we leave the room."

Clint swallows, trying to gather moisture in his suddenly dry throat. "We could do that, yeah," he manages.

At least Clint definitely won't be worried about possibly ruining his suit anymore, he thinks, while watching Bucky prowl closer. No, he has much more important concerns at the moment. Like wondering if Bucky's lips are as soft as they look.

Clint's very much looking forward to finding out.


End file.
